


Buster Sword and Magic Dagger

by zeddmondson



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Advanced Technology, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Love Triangle, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Science Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddmondson/pseuds/zeddmondson
Summary: After Gusion was banished from the Paxley family for preferring swordsmanship over conventional magic, he decided to join the Demon Hunter Clan knowing about their penchant for swordsmanship.





	Buster Sword and Magic Dagger

It was already past midnight, and Gusion was still in the training grounds tirelessly practicing his dagger techniques. Almost everyone else within the Demon Hunter Clan HQ was already fast asleep, save for the sentinels assigned on night shift and some scribes in the library who continued to burn the midnight oil with their intensive demonology research. Besides Gusion, the sentinels, and the scribes, the only other guy who was still awake was Alucard, a high-ranking member of the Demon Hunter Clan who was assigned to train and guide Gusion in the ways of the Clan.

The newest initiate of the Demon Hunter Clan was the fourth son of the Paxleys, a family of prestigious mages whose patriarch had founded the Lion School of Magic several generations ago. His family saw swordsmanship as an endeavor of ignoble fools, but Gusion would have none of it. His rebellious and fiercely independent nature caused him to be banished from his former home after he had been given one last chance to return to the traditional Paxley way of conventional wizardry, to the way of robe and scepter. Magic was in his mind but the blade followed his heart, and so did his decision. Knowing about the Demon Hunter Clan’s penchant for swordsmanship and how its members were seen as buffoons and barbarians by his former family, Gusion decided to join in the hopes that the Clan would be a good avenue in which he could not only do something good for the world through demon slaying, but also show his power through the perfect combination of might and magic. Not to mention, being here was a way to spite his family for choosing their traditions over him. He was passionate about carving his own path and breaking the limits. More than anything else, he loved to push the envelope, and proof of that was this night. Even as he had already fully mastered his technique and had a well-deserved air of pride in his craft, he would always tell Alucard, his mentor, that it only seemed that way to the untrained eye, and that there were always things that he could still improve on.

On most nights, Alucard could not fall asleep that easily for he dreaded that the nightmares that took him back to the days when demons tortured him would recur. This was another one of those nights, and Alucard would pass the time taking long walks through the moonlit hallways of the fortress, finding solace in the safety of the silent, concrete walls and the soft, warm lights coming from the library’s windows when he passed it by. He would only utter a short, passing greeting to the few sentinels he would come across, but otherwise, he would lose himself in thoughts, in constantly reassuring himself that should he fall asleep and find himself back to the underworld, he would certainly wake up and find himself back in the safety of the fortress amongst the people who have rescued him and raised him as their own. But unlike most nights, he stopped when he walked towards the training grounds which he would otherwise ignore in passing.

From a distance, Alucard observed the movements of his trainee. He admired the other man’s passion, determination, and drive. Unlike most nights when the training area was completely empty, this time there was movement and light, of glowing blades that flicked back and forth, becoming five, ten, fifteen, and one again. Swift, precise, and graceful – Gusion threw forward five daggers that glowed a brilliant cerulean in the darkness. A dash forward, then there appeared ten daggers, and he gathered them all back to him in a small, yet spectacular lightshow while he jumped then spun in mid-air. He ran again and repeated the same sets of movements, but with different combos. He would dash towards the five daggers, sometimes away. Sometimes he would have up to twenty daggers floating in the air at a time, illuminating the place and almost revealing Alucard’s location from just behind the sheltered colonnade west of the practice grounds.

Alucard felt heat pooling down his loins at the idea of being caught by the other man and the ensuing sexual fantasies of Gusion coming onto him, but he tried his darnedest to shake off these incoming urges. From early adolescence, Alucard’s been taught that having feelings of desire for another man was wrong. It was unnatural, and if he would ever feel such things, they were merely vestiges of the psychological and spiritual scars from his childhood of torment in hell. If he would have any such urges, he was told that he should pray them away to the Divine Creator, He who created humans, elves, animals, and even plants, to be male and female – of penis and vagina, stamen and pistil. And if Alucard would ever act on such homosexual feelings without any remorse or guilt afterwards, he would surely be back to the abyss again, but without any hope of help or escape. He momentarily shuddered in fear at the thought of it happening, and it was this fear of the torments of the underworld that kept him awake in the first place.

But sooner or later, he found himself observing Gusion again. Alucard knew from when he was ten years old that he wasn’t like most boys in that he simply didn’t find girls attractive at all. No matter what he was told about being gay back when he was taking those elementary-level demonology classes that seemed more like an exercise in religious indoctrination and proselytizing about lust as the worst of all sins, it never made sense for him for his attractions to be considered ‘unnatural.’ After all, as far as he knew, not every other gay guy out there has been to literally hell and back like him. And as far back as he could remember, he only found guys attractive, and no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t get himself to feel the same way about girls. If anything, for him to try and hook up with a girl was the unnatural thing to do. In general, pretending to feel something when he really did not was unnatural. It was a lie, an act of dishonesty to himself and to, well, his nature. What was natural, however, was the tightening in Alucard’s trousers when he noticed that Gusion’s movements were becoming seemingly more sensual and provocative after he completed the twenty-dagger combo that had illuminated the area. It was as though he was no longer fighting an invisible enemy, but rather, he was showing off, beckoning for himself to be looked at by an imaginary audience that, perhaps unbeknownst to him, was real.

The flimsy, white undershirt that Gusion wore in lieu of his usual silver-and-purple get-up was soaked with sweat, revealing much of his toned physique through the fabric that had become transparent. His frame was slight, but it had become sinewy from years of magic-infused physical exercise. Alucard’s eyes wandered from the other man’s broad shoulders and pectorals, down to his torso that tapered down to a narrow waist towards his pelvic area. Gusion was shaking his hips more often with each movement, accentuating the tight, flattering fit of his black silk trousers on his shapely buttocks and slender, strong legs which Alucard had already taken notice of when they were training in broad daylight. Gusion aimed more of his daggers to where their soft glow would accentuate the curvature of his ass through the reflective properties of his silk trousers. It seemed deliberate that Gusion added more sensual gyrations to his combos when his butt was facing Alucard’s direction, but it didn’t make sense for Gusion to do that if he didn’t know that someone was watching him from _that_ specific direction.

Maybe Alucard was just imagining things. Besides, even though it would hypothetically be okay for him to be gay, it would still be wrong for him to act on his desire for Gusion for another reason; Alucard knew that the other man already loved someone else. During breaks from training sessions, Alucard would often see Gusion with Lesley, the sniper with long, magenta hair which she always tied with a braid and a black ribbon. He would sometimes see them smiling at each other, holding hands, and even hugging. He only speculated that things would only get more intimate between the two after they would disappear from his sightline. Alucard sighed in resignation, but he continued to watch the dance of glowing daggers. He concluded that Gusion was relentlessly practicing his movements in order to impress Lesley and get her in the mood, which would definitely explain the sensuality and apparent desire in his movements that emphasized the lovely, round shape of his ass that, sadly, he would never be able to touch with the other man’s consent. Alucard had to make himself content with just having enough of the privilege to see such a beautiful sight on a daily basis and to have the opportunity to train this man to become a great Demon Hunter like himself. This was one of those times in which forcing himself to feel something else, to make himself feel happy for Gusion instead of being jealous of Lesley, was the right thing to do although it was unnatural. Perhaps, ‘unnatural’ did not necessary equate itself to being wrong.

\---------------------------

Gusion paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from his face. He took off his flimsy white undershirt and he conjured a bottle of water from the vapors in the air, drinking half of it and pouring the other half of the liquid on his now-bare chest. Gusion looked up to the starry sky and breathed a sigh of refreshment as the cool water formed rivulets on his skin, exposing a column of pale, slender neck that, to Alucard, seemed to wait to be kissed on its sides and marked with hickeys. Alucard’s jaw dropped at the sight before him, and he struggled to hold back an audible gasp. It had become even more apparent that Gusion was well-built with a slight frame – just the right amount of muscle making beautiful ripples on an expanse of smooth, light skin that Alucard had always wanted to splay his hands across on and bury his face in. He wanted to breathe in Gusion’s unique scent which he imagined to be sweet and slightly musky, infused with the crisp, smoky aroma of the essence of light magic. The shadows cast by the glowing daggers that still surrounded him accentuated those features of his physical fitness and the hardening of his pink nipples that had made contact with the drops of chilled water that moved on his skin and wandered down to his slender waist in the same ways that Alucard had fantasized about doing with his hands on the other man. The waistband of his tight trousers rode dangerously low on his hips, accentuating the recesses of the v-shaped inguinal crease on the lower sides of his slender waist, two downward-curving lines which would converge down to the epicenter of Alucard’s romantic fantasies, down to his-

Alucard could no longer hold back. Feeling the moment of pleasure and frisson taking over him from the beautifully provocative display that he had just seen, he hurriedly walked to the nearby shower room and went to the shower stall farthest from the entrance. He realized right then that the automatic doors that led to the shower room made noise when they opened and closed, but he no longer cared. It was too late for anyone who heard the swooshing sound of the doors to unhear it anyway. He set aside his boots and socks. He quickly pulled down his trousers and boxer briefs and tossed them in a pile by his boots, allowing his hard cock to spring free from its restraints. Despite this, he felt a tight heat in his chest that made him feel confined because he was still wearing a shirt, so he also took it off and threw it to the pile of his discarded clothes, leaving him completely naked with the cool, night air enveloping his entire body causing more goosebumps to form on his skin and hardening his nipples, which he rubbed circles on with his thumbs. Then, pouring on his right palm a dollop of lotion which he found left behind on a countertop-high ledge on the same wall as the showerhead, he closed his eyes and began to stroke himself while he ran his left hand up and down his own body, imagining that it was Gusion feeling him up. He leaned his head back on the wall with the ledge and let the warm shower water run on his sweat-slicked body, letting his worries, fears, and nightmares melt away, whether this release and solace that he sought for was a natural or an unnatural act be damned. He silently appreciated the modern technology of having a flat shower operation interface for allowing him to lean on a wall free of worrying about bumping himself into the protrusions of the old, clunky shower taps of bygone days.

As he ran his hand back and forth through his erection, there was no one and nothing else on his mind at the moment but pleasure and arousal- fantasies of Gusion‘s hips sensually moving, _grinding_ against his slick skin. Alucard imagined the pleasantly lukewarm water of the shower running down their bodies and rinsing off the sweat from Gusion’s rigorous training session. He thought of the feeling of soft, pink lips against his own, starting from dry, gentle soft brushes, then becoming wet and more forceful and passionate as their tongues touched and intertwined. The two men broke the kiss for a moment to get some air, and in a moment of calm, mellow tenderness, they stood under the shower and just embraced, holding each other close and exploring every square inch of each other’s firm, well-built bodies. Alucard then imagined his lips trailing kisses down Gusion’s pliant body, starting from deep purple hickeys he had formed on his partner’s column of smooth, pale neck, wandering down like rivulets of water to his pectorals, down to his six-pack and towards his navel, down the sparse line of dark brown hair that pointed to his erect cock which Alucard imagined to be ample in length and girth, a contrast to his small, slender frame and height of five feet and seven inches- a full six inches of difference from his own towering height of six feet and one inch, and both a comparison and contrast to his more bulky, muscular built. He imagined that cock inside of his mouth and how it would taste. Perhaps it would be pleasant and mild in overall flavor, the tip with a hint of salt and the shaft subtly sweet, its taste enhanced by the stronger aroma of his genital area. Alucard thought of how he would, despite his sexual inexperience from years of keeping himself inside of the closet and rejecting all advances from prospective partners that were all female so far, take all of Gusion’s length inside of his mouth and avoid making the mistake of having his teeth graze too dangerously close to the other man’s cock. And while he was letting Gusion fuck his mouth, he would cup that lovely ass that he had been longing to squeeze ever since he saw how those form-fitting silk trousers emphasized its shapeliness. He was eager to pleasure this beautiful man, and to be pleasured by him as well.

In his little world of reverie, everything was merely a figment of his imagination, a fantasy. Thus, in his mind there was a different Gusion, not the same one in this reality who, clearly as fair skies, loved Lesley to the very ends of the Land of Dawn and definitely wouldn’t give Alucard a smidgen of romantic or sexual attention. In this safe space, he could be as filthy and debauched as he could without overstepping the real Gusion’s boundaries and breaking the taboo of the Demon Hunter Clan on blatant homosexual acts. And so in his mind was a Gusion who was all-too-willing to take Alucard’s cock, buried to the balls inside of his firm, round, tight ass, a Gusion that moaned Alucard’s name interspersed with dirty talk and interjections of utmost, unbridled pleasure and ecstasy. And this image of Gusion looked at Alucard with a loving, genuinely happy smile as droplets and strings of ejaculate adorned his face, neck, shoulders, and collarbones. Alucard cupped Gusion’s chin to close in for another soft kiss, and-

"You seem to have forgotten to lock the stall door, _Sir_ ," uttered a familiar voice with a smug tone, placing much emphasis on the honorific.

\---------------------------

Alucard was jolted awake from his fantasy, and right before his eyes was none other than Gusion, _the real Gusion_ , who looked at him with a proud smirk as brilliant, blue-green eyes wandered up and down, looking intently at every part of his mentor’s naked body that was considerably larger in frame, and in perhaps everything, than him. Gusion’s right elbow held the stall door open, leaving Alucard completely exposed to him while in mid-fap, and it was right then when Alucard observed that Gusion was playing with his boxer briefs in his right hand, twirling it around dexterously like he would do with his dagger in idle animation. Apparently, before Gusion jolted Alucard out of his fantasy, he picked up the underwear from the pile of discarded clothes just outside the shower stall, and perhaps, took a whiff of its scent.

"What the-? What are you doing? How long have you been standing there? Are you actually trying to cheat on Lesley with me? But why?" Alucard questioned as he stopped the running shower water, looked Gusion straight in the eyes with as serious an expression as he could muster, and ran his hand through his wet, blond hair to put the stray strands back in their place. He tried to maintain some semblance of dignity, cohesion, and reason even in the face of having the real man who owned the very image he had just half-masturbated to drawing himself even closer. He did not bother to cover himself for he did not want to show a sign of weakness to his protégé. Gusion’s simper grew wider as he made it obvious that he was looking at Alucard’s erection. "Look, I know," Alucard sighed, conceding defeat to Gusion’s intense gaze. "At this point, it’s fucking obvious that I want you- hell, _lust_ after you, but at the end of the day, I’ll still respect your boundaries. And that’s why I’m here, to release these tensions using just my own hands. So, how long have you been here, anyway? Were you really just standing there watching me the whole time?"

"Maybe…" Gusion drawled, his gaze still focused on the erect cock before him, and he looked back up to the other man’s eyes, his smug grin not even fading away in the slightest. Alucard coldly glared at him, still trying his best to hide his already-obvious and blatant desire. "Well, okay, I’ve been here just a while, perhaps a few minutes," Gusion said with a deepening, sultry tone to his voice. He was barefoot, making him look even shorter than he usually did. His trousers were now unbuttoned and with the zipper undone to reveal a glimpse of his emerald green underwear, and it rested even lower on his hips to the point that a small, downward movement of the waistband would already reveal him. His left hand rested on the waistbands of both his trousers and his underwear with a slight downward pull at the side to show even more skin, teasing that he would pull them down even further.

And just when Alucard thought it to be impossible, Gusion’s smirk became even more apparent as he sniffed Alucard’s underwear in front of him while looking straight into his eyes. Gusion tossed it back to the pile, and walked up to the other man. He looked at his mentor with the same smoldering desire in his eyes, obviously pleased with the musky, masculine scent of Alucard’s underwear and with just how deliciously debauched he looked right at that moment- the image of a handsome, well-built, naked man halfway-pleasured and mildly embarrassed of being walked in on mid-fap.

"And about Lesley, the truth is that she’s my beard," Gusion confessed with a warm, sultry breath against the shell of Alucard’s right ear, pressing his body against the other man and wrapping his right arm around him to get a feel of the smooth skin on his back. He pulled Alucard’s body closer to him and savored the sensation of bare skin on bare skin, of their rapidly-beating hearts pressed against each other’s chests. "Lesley’s my childhood best friend, my confidant - the first person to know that I’m actually gay and accepted me for who I am. I’ve trusted her to keep my secret for so long that she eventually agreed to become my beard when the questions about me ever getting a girlfriend and getting married and continuing the Paxley bloodline eventually started to come up in conversation. Yes, I do love her, but not in _that_ way. _You_ , on the other hand…" Gusion took a step back to reveal that he was already naked, and that with his same agility in handling magic daggers, he took off his pants and underwear while he came out of the closet to Alucard. Even as Gusion simply spoke in Alucard’s ear, and although it was not even the dirty talk yet, he was already lost and intoxicated in the warmth of the other man’s breath and body heat that he was not able to perceive his partner maneuvering his trousers and underwear off.

"Wow," Alucard breathed out in reaction and disbelief in what was actually happening right before him. Gusion looked just as he had fantasized – a pretty boy with a toned, slender physique, consistently smooth, nearly-flawless skin with subtle tan lines in the places that mattered, and an erect dick around the same girth and length as he had imagined and fantasized about moments ago.

"I just _knew_ you’d be pleased with the sight of me naked," Gusion teased and briefly turned his back to Alucard to show him his now-bare ass.

"Oh. My. God…" Alucard mouthed as he drank in the sight of that beautiful, shapely butt he had fantasized about now directly in his line of sight, completely exposed and on display just for him. Alucard observed that there was not a trace of embarrassment at all in Gusion’s movements, and he was quite comfortable in his own skin.

Gusion responded to Alucard’s reaction by tossing his trousers and underwear to join the pile of discarded clothes and footwear. Gusion looked over his shoulder and slightly twisted his body to face the other man and show him the smug smirk he continued to wear as he shook his ass. "My swordsmanship is _almost_ as good-looking as I am. And I know it," Gusion then locked the shower stall and walked back those few steps to Alucard, who was still leaning on the wall.

Gusion turned the shower back on. He splayed one hand across Alucard’s chest while his other hand wandered down to his partner’s cock and continued what the other man had been doing before he walked in on him. He rested his head against Alucard’s heartbeat, familiarizing himself with its rapid, yet soothing rhythm and relaxing into it. Alucard gently ran his left hand through Gusion’s soft, silky, dark brown hair while his right hand drew random patterns on his left shoulder and upper arm, taking in the feeling of smooth, wet skin.

Gusion then positioned himself so that his dick would be just right beside Alucard’s. "Doing some comparisons?" Alucard asked. "Well, it seems there’s not much of a difference between us. Interesting." Indeed, there wasn’t much of a size difference between the two dicks despite Alucard being six inches taller than Gusion and having a much bulkier built. Alucard was just slightly longer and thicker than Gusion, with his member being approximately six and a half inches in length when erect and about one and a half inches in diameter. Both of them were circumcised, as mandated by the customs of the Demon Hunter Clan and the Paxley family alike.

"So both of us are cut. It seems that the Paxleys and the Demon Hunters aren’t so different, after all," Gusion remarked as he continued to stroke Alucard’s length along with his own erection.

"Oh, God… Yes…" Alucard let out a moan as he threw his head back against the wall when his partner stimulated that sweet, sensitive spot on his frenulum, and it was right then when he remembered something. "Wait, did you see me watching you practice just a while ago?"

"I sure did, _Alucard_ ," Gusion drawled against Alucard’s chest while he continued to jerk him off, mentioning his name in that dark, debauched tone that exuded utmost desire, the _need_ to have Alucard inside of him. "I knew you were there as soon as I lit up the training grounds with twenty glowing daggers. I caught a glimpse of you seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. And I just _knew_ that you had to see me dance and shake my ass, and drench my bare skin with chilled water so that goosebumps would form on my skin and my nipples would visibly harden, emphasized by the shadows cast by my glowing blades. And then you were gone, and I heard the swooshing sound of the shower room’s automatic doors. I figured that it was you, and that you were here."

"Fucking hell, Gusion… You tease." Alucard felt himself veering off to the edge, about to ejaculate from even just the mental image that Gusion had written in his mind. His cock twitched at the idea of Gusion actually doing a striptease and a sensual lightshow just for him. But he _wanted_ to prolong this. He was done living in denial of his desire, his deep-seated longing to be held, to be touched, to be pleasured, to be loved by someone he also wanted. He knew that this was only the beginning of his reality becoming better than his fantasy. He wanted more… more of Gusion all over him, he wanted to feel his name burning on his skin for days. He wanted to hold back until he could attain that explosive, powerful orgasm that would make him see nothing but white.

"I _know_ you want me," Gusion looked up to meet Alucard eye to eye. "And I want you, too, Alucard," Gusion’s smirk faded, replaced by an expression of adoration and reverence. He took a deep breath, drinking in the sight of Alucard’s face close to him. Gusion’s warm breath touching Alucard’s skin put him in a haze. "Gosh, you’re handsome," Gusion purred. He tipped his toes so that he could be closer to Alucard’s height, cupped his chin, and kissed him for the first time in a quick brushing of lips on lips.

Alucard was rendered nearly speechless, and his only response was a deep breath, and a soft whisper of the word ‘Fuck.’ Gusion breathed in his air and planted a kiss on the junction where Alucard’s neck met his shoulder. Alucard responded to the kiss on his shoulder by bending down to Gusion’s height and taking him into another locking of lips, this one more forceful, with a lot of wet noises and more tongue and sloppiness, desperate hunger and desire taking over him, yet still laced with inexperience, awkwardness, and naiveté in matters of passion.

"Whoa there," Gusion let go and broke the kiss after needing to come up for breath. "That… was… rather sloppy. No offense," Gusion wiped Alucard’s drool off of his lips and chin, and rinsed off the remaining residue. "So this means you’ve never kissed anyone before?" Gusion laughed at the absurdity of it. "Seriously? With a face that handsome and with that bangin’ body? Here, let me show you the art of kissing. Just lean back to the wall, relax, and let the movements of my lips and tongue do the talking."

Alucard, in his persistent repression of his urges and his lack of attraction towards women, had never even been kissed before this moment. In his twenty-four years of being alive, he could only try to guess what it was like to kiss and be kissed- a brushing of lips on lips, starting soft and going off to a crescendo of explosive passion and frisson, of tongues clashing inside of mouths - the perfect combination of might and magic. And as far as he knew, first kisses often happened underneath bleachers, in movie theaters, or in cars, and more often than not, the people involved would be fully-clothed, for they were not yet ready for the level of intimacy that full nudity entailed.

And here he was, locking lips with another person for the first time not counting that quick peck and that sloppy mouth-on-face contact from earlier, completely naked and having experienced a handjob and another dick touching his own before ever getting kissed. The kiss began soft and tender, as he’d imagined. Their hands wandered all over each other’s backs and they held each other close, bare torsos pressed against each other. Gusion’s lips were even softer and smoother than he thought, and Alucard allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of the other man’s lips rubbing against his own, gently tracing the outline of his mouth as they breathed in each other’s pleasant, warm air. The crescendo of passion began when Gusion started biting down on Alucard’s lower lip and ran his tongue over it. Alucard let out some soft moans and parted his lips, beckoning for Gusion to let his tongue inside of his mouth. And soon enough, their tongues touched and moved like swords clashing in a spar not of war but of love, of buster sword and magic dagger laid on the ground in a declaration of peace, in reconciliation with and acceptance of who they were as gay men, as partners, as newly-connected lovers. Alucard was starting to familiarize himself with the rhythms- the motions of their tongues, what each of them wanted in a kiss. It was only when he started to better understand and go in sync with Gusion’s rhythm that Alucard fully appreciated the pleasant taste of his partner’s tongue in his mouth combined with the warm sensation of soft lips still pressed against his own. They continued to massage their tongues together until they needed to come up for air, both their lips darkened, reddened, and slicked with the sheen of saliva from the intensity and raw passion of their kiss.

The lukewarm shower water continued to run and flow on their skins like soothing rain on their naked bodies after a long dry spell. The two men just stood still for a short moment and smiled at each other, feeling each other’s warm embrace and murmuring dirty talk and sweet nothings as they explored each other’s bodies with random, gentle touches on expanses of skin. Alucard began to kiss downward, just as he had imagined himself doing. He started at the sides of Gusion’s neck, leaving a hickey on each side. He also brushed his eyelashes up and down against the sensitive skin, leaving a soft sensation with the pleasurable pain of the hickeys.

Gusion moaned at the sensation of Alucard sucking on skin while eyelashes brushed up and down. "Ah… Since when did you know how to do that? Just a while ago you were a _horrible_ kisser," Gusion joked.

"You do realize that my name is _Dracula_ backwards, right?" Alucard laughed. It was apparent in his voice and his choice of words that he was starting to pick up some confidence and become more comfortable with the idea that he really was getting intimate with Gusion right in this very moment.

"I should have known," Gusion replied. Alucard kissed Gusion’s nipples and licked them, forming wet circles around the hardened, pink nubs. While his tongue worked one nipple, his thumb played with the other one, flicking it back and forth. "Ah… Yes," Gusion moaned. "Keep doing that." Alucard trailed down to the defined six-pack abs, kissing each one as he went along while his two thumbs continued to flick both of Gusion’s nipples at the same time with the rest of his hands splayed across Gusion’s pectorals, wrapping to just underneath his armpits. Alucard started to run his hands down his body when his lips trailed down to the inguinal crease, kissing the raised part that stretched the skin taut, down to the recessed part, going slightly back up to lick a straight line down the sparse hair from his navel and to where the lines of inguinal crease and treasure trail converged at his crotch.

And soon enough, with his face just in front of Gusion’s erect cock, he kissed the length of Gusion’s erection, starting with the head, towards the shaft, and into where he buried his face by the balls, relishing in the stronger aroma of the genital area freshly-washed underneath the shower. Just then, Alucard put Gusion’s cock in his mouth, his head bobbing and making slurping noises through three-fourths of the way. Alucard tried to deepthroat Gusion but without success, much to his embarrassment and frustration in himself.

"It’s okay. I don’t really expect you to get deepthroating right the first time," Gusion reassured the other man. "God… I love how eager you are." Gusion caressed Alucard’s head with both his hands, carding slender fingers through blond hair while Alucard was sucking him off. "It’s all right; you can stop whenever you want, you know. Take a breather." Alucard made a mental note to practice desensitizing his gag reflex, another thing to add to his dental care routine.

And just then, Alucard had finally mustered the confidence to cup Gusion’s ass after so much longing and fantasizing about it while he still had the other man’s cock halfway in his mouth. His tongue twirled around the circumference, occasionally lapping at the head and licking at the hint of salty taste at the slit. There were no more precise words to describe what Alucard felt, something more than electricity, greater than frisson, when his hands made contact with the smooth skin of Gusion’s shapely ass for the first time. Gusion’s butt cheeks in his hands felt better in reality than even in his wildest romantic fantasies- the perfect combination of firm and soft from years of doing squats. And it was there for him to touch, for him to luxuriate in.

Alucard unsheathed the other man’s dick from his mouth with an obscene, popping sound. Taking a deep breath after he emptied his mouth of cock, he stood up and squeezed Gusion’s ass harder with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his body, just to confirm that this was real and to efface any remaining doubts that still lingered deep within his mind. Alucard ran both his hands through Gusion’s ass and familiarized himself with it, from the outer parts of the butt crack towards the sides of his slim hips, up to the recesses of his inguinal crease, then back to his butt cheeks, another squeeze, and back into his butt crack.

"You really like my ass, don’t you?" Gusion murmured into the expanse of skin right where Alucard’s heart was rapidly beating, forming a warm tightness in his chest. He kissed Alucard once more, this time with more intensity as though he was fucking his mouth with his tongue, enjoying the filth and sensuality of tasting himself mixed in with his partner. He spoke softly into Alucard’s left ear, "I’ve noticed you checking it out often during our combat training sessions and when we go on missions."

Alucard only responded with a grunt and a sharp inhale.

"You want your dick inside of it? All the way to the balls?" Gusion drawled straight into Alucard’s ear, cupping his partner’s balls when he said the corresponding word.

Another grunt in response, with his head leaned back to the wall to expose a column of neck. Gusion sucked hard on the side of Alucard’s neck where it met collarbone, leaving a dark, purple-red hickey on the patch of fair skin. Alucard’s right index finger was forming circles around Gusion’s entrance, getting a feel for its texture, shape, and size. His left hand squeezed his ass cheeks again.

"Come on, Alucard, I want to hear it straight from your mouth," Gusion rasped. "I want you to say it out loud. Say that you want to fuck me. Acknowledge that desire. Break the limits."

"Fuck…" Alucard breathed out in a whisper.

"What’s that? I didn’t hear that quite clearly," Gusion teased, moving slightly away from Alucard and turning his back to him, bent over slightly to show that he’s starting to finger his own ass to prepare himself _._ "I _know_ you want this." There was not a smidgen of shame in himself as he exposed more to the other man; there was only unadulterated confidence and comfort in his own lovely skin. Alucard was rendered speechless, transfixed to the naked and fully-exposed figure right before him, watching in fascination how Gusion fingered his tight asshole from behind. "Well, what are you doing just standing there mouth agape, being all spoony and speechless? What are you waiting for? I _want_ you to say it."

"Well, I was just thinking… If we’re actually gonna do this, you’re gonna need some lube," Alucard pointed out in a rare moment of reasoning amidst a powerful haze of arousal. "Do you actually have some?"

"But first, I _want_ you to _say it_ , Alucard," Gusion responded, his voice dark and brimming with lust. His index finger traced a line down the middle of Alucard’s torso, and he breathed a soft moan in Alucard’s ear.

"You tease," Alucard growled. "Of course I want you."

"Y’know, I’d expect you to talk _dirtier_ than that. Don’t shy away from it," Gusion breathed into the shell of Alucard’s ear, tipping his toes high as he could to get as much of his warm breath on his skin as possible. Gusion turned off the shower, letting the cool air wash over them. His hands ran across Alucard’s chest, placing more emphasis on playing with his hardened nipples and feeling every bump of newly-formed goosebumps as the rivulets of water started to dry out.

"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…" Alucard moaned out. "I want… Fuuuuuuuck…" He drew out the last word in a prolonged whisper. For a moment he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in succession, overwhelmed by everything that was going on around him in that moment. And now that he was not focused on the sights before him, the sensation of the sharp contrast of the cool post-shower air to the lukewarm water that had just washed over him was more intense. And in this biting cold that mingled with the tight heat that persisted within his body, as more goosebumps formed on his skin, Alucard longed for Gusion’s body heat to wrap around him, to have his cock inside a tight, warm hole. Right then, he felt himself inching even closer to the edge, but he strove even harder to control himself, to not cum too early. He still had to draw this longer. He knew that patience would be worth it.

\---------------------------

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the stall door was slightly open, and Gusion was no longer inside the stall with him. For a while, Alucard’s doubts returned to his mind and he thought that maybe all of what just happened was still part of his masturbatory fantasy and he should have known better than to think that Gusion would actually leave Lesley for him or even have the idea that Lesley was just his beard. But having a bit of faith in the reality of all this, he pried open the stall door just a bit more to look outside, and to his _relief_ , Gusion was actually there, naked as ever, getting something from his satchel. Even the way he bent down was deliberate: knees bent, ass pointing up to the air and facing Alucard’s direction, and back arched inwards to further emphasize his butt’s noticeable outward curvature. Gusion walked back to Alucard with that same smug smirk on his face, and he had with him a bottle of lube.

"Shit… This is really happening…" Alucard muttered to himself, the combination of nervousness and utmost desire overtaking him. "Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…"

"You ready?" Gusion locked the stall door behind him and poured some lube on his palm and ran it up and down through Alucard’s erection. He drew their bodies closer together, feeling each other’s warmth amidst the cool air of the shower room and the now-rougher goosebumps that have formed on their skins.

"Do you actually bring that with you all the time? Or was it just coincidentally for this night?" Alucard asked in astonishment.

"I bring it with me all the time. No shame in it. I use it to avoid chafing against my trousers and shirt when I run," Gusion replied as he bent over with legs apart and exposed himself to Alucard, spreading his ass cheeks apart to reveal his tight asshole. "I also have it around with me all the time in case _this_ ," Gusion ground his ass against Alucard’s erection to signal that he’s ready, "actually happens." Alucard fumbled awkwardly at first with his dick in hand, trying to get the correct angle of entry. "Just push it in slowly at first, pull out a bit, and push back in," Gusion encouraged his partner, guiding the dick towards his asshole. "Know your rhythm. You’ll get the hang of it. It won’t hurt me at all. I prepared myself, remember?" Easing nearer, Alucard slid forward and gently pressed his cock into Gusion, his glans slowly entering into the tight anus. He slowly went in a little further, and Gusion moaned at the mutual pleasure they were both experiencing.

"Fuck… I love it when you moan," Alucard grunted, pressing himself further in, still slowly, trying to be gentle enough so as not to break Gusion’s slight frame although he rationally knew that that would not actually happen. Alucard was mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing fully inside of Gusion’s ass for the first time, forming frisson all over his own body and almost bringing him to joyful tears at the sheer beauty of the visible manifestation of their connection; the same kinds of tears he cried when he heard the fast part of Beethoven’s _Moonlight Sonata_ for the first time performed in an opera theater, when he read Dr. Rooney’s poignant scientific essay that held out hope for the future of the human race, and when he marveled at the high vaulted ceilings and stained glass windows in the Temple of Light. All those years of sexual repression and being told that feeling this way was wrong, sinful, and unnatural- finally gone. Wiped out. He felt free. Alucard sniffled at the thought of it, and a single tear dripped down his face, not being able to hold back the emotions any longer. As far as he knew and felt, this was no longer about something merely carnal, merely lust, merely a desire of his flesh. Alucard beckoned for Gusion to stand upright and rest his back against his chest, and when he did, as though on cue, Alucard wrapped his arms around the other man. Alucard buried his face against the other man’s shoulder, letting the precious teardrop land on Gusion’s skin.

"Man, if we could just stay like this forever…" Gusion sighed in pleasure, as though understanding Alucard’s very thoughts at the very moment. He breathed in, breathed out, taking in the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his slight frame while he had a dick balls-deep in his ass. "You, inside me, all the way down to the balls. For me to never be empty again… All cares in the world melted away."

"I want this too, Gusion," Alucard replied, pulling out just a little bit. "But you know what I want more? To move forward to the future. To change it together. You and me." Another push inside. "To see what more we can have from this. Explore each other further."

"You make a good point there," Gusion replied, and Alucard responded with a tender kiss on the side of his neck, face buried in the junction where neck met shoulder. He breathed in Gusion’s scent: simple, clean, and mild like morning dew and freshly-cut grass, mingling with the crisp, smoky aroma of crackling light magic essence coursing through his body. Gusion never wore cologne, perfume, or body spray, letting just his pleasant, natural scent be there for Alucard to luxuriate in.

Alucard started to pace himself just slightly faster, though still slow and gentle, his hands holding on to each side of Gusion’s hips as he familiarized himself with the feel inside of the other man, the lube helping with the smoothness of the motions as his dick slid in and out. Alucard maintained this rhythm, and he moaned in pleasure as he fucked Gusion’s ass, taking in its slick, luxurious sensation wrapping all around his cock, a shot of intense pleasure becoming more concentrated in that area that pushed him even closer to the edge, but not quite enough for him to come undone just yet, not enough to break his patience just yet even though he was already in the moment, nearing the apex of his masturbatory fantasies becoming reality. He wanted to hold it until Gusion was completely undone.

"Oh, God… Gusion…" Alucard moaned as he reached for Gusion’s cock, working it with his fingers while they rocked together, slowly fucking. "Fuuuuuck yeah…. I’m so close…" Gusion’s ass clenched around Alucard’s hard cock more noticeably as the two men continued to fuck some more. Knowing that he was mere moments away from coming undone, Alucard paused for a while when he was balls-deep again inside of Gusion and whispered lovingly into his ear to tell him how good he felt. Gusion’s entire body felt like it glowed, waves of pleasure coursing through his veins with each thrust of Alucard’s cock hitting his prostate even faster after that pause, the rhythm of their fucking becoming more erratic. And right there, in that moment when Gusion moaned the filthiest sound for that night, Alucard had come, spraying jets of cum inside of Gusion’s ass. The warmth that filled Gusion’s ass had become his own undoing as well. Strings of his ejaculate sprayed onto the floor, the wall, the stall partition, and his chest and stomach. Alucard pulled out his now-soft cock and took a deep breath and a loving look at his partner.

"So how did I do?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah, I know. You want to see this," Gusion bent over to better show Alucard his cum-filled hole, his voice somehow still managing to still brim with smugness even as he had his ass full of Alucard’s seed. "Look at what you’ve done to me."

"Fuck," Alucard rasped, amazed at the sight before him of a nude, penetrated man bent over not submissively, not weakly, not meekly, but beaming with proud and confident exhibitionism, blatantly displaying the white, tangible representation of the pleasure they have just shared that overflowed from inside of him and dripped down his strong, sinewy, yet slender legs.

"And there’s also some in front," Gusion turned around to face Alucard, showing off the strings and beads of his own cum on his chest and stomach. Although Alucard did not ejaculate on Gusion’s face as he had fantasized, the mere fact that he actually just had sex with Gusion, came inside of him, and caused him to have an explosive orgasm, was more than enough, much better than anything he could ever imagine.

"We are _definitely_ doing this again," Gusion drew himself closer, caressing Alucard and closing in on him for another kiss, this time soft and gentle, only a brushing of lips without the intensity of tongue on tongue. "God… You’re amazing. I love how eager you are."

"Fuck yeah," Alucard said. "But before anything else, let’s clean up first."

Alucard turned on the shower again and wrapped his arms around Gusion as they both stood underneath the lukewarm water and cuddled for a while, basking in the afterglow of what they have just had. They rinsed the ejaculate and sweat off of each other and rubbed each other’s bodies with the lotion that Alucard had used earlier in his self-pleasuring session as substitute for soap. They watched each other get dressed, continuing to bask in the intimacy of their bonding.

\---------------------------

"You do realize that what we’ve just done… it’s against the rules of the Demon Hunter Clan, right?" Alucard asked. His mind was already sobering up from the haze of fading arousal. The two men were walking back to the residential sector of the fortress to get some much-needed rest after that night of heated passion.

"Do you regret it, though?" Gusion asked back.

"Honestly, I have no idea, considering my still-lingering doubts on whether or not doing this is wrong," Alucard replied, cohesion and reason returning to his sobering mind. "But I’m quite certain that this felt absolutely amazing and very much liberating. I’d do it again given the chance. Anyway, I’m just wondering: how are you so confident, as though you’re so experienced with this, when you’ve lived a sheltered, pampered life in your family’s estate for the last twenty-one years?"

"The Paxley family has an annual tradition of having the schoolyear’s top scholar of the Lion School of Magic’s Doctorate Program stay over at the estate during the summer to assist the family Patriarch and Academy Headmaster, in this case my dad, with his ongoing research on... I don’t really know what. And I honestly don’t care," Gusion recounted. "Anyway, being the fourth child and the youngest, it was me who had to adjust and share my room with the guest. I hated it more when the top scholar was a girl, for I’d be forced out of _my_ room. I understood their reasons, but still. _My room_. I didn’t really care about most of them except for that one who stayed with me when I was nineteen years old, this one guy named _Wesley Vince_."

There was a pause, a brief awkward silence, and Alucard’s bewildered ‘you-aren’t-shitting-me’ look.

Gusion laughed. "Yeah, I know, only one letter difference from her name and _even her surname_. So I guess that made it easier to make it convincing and believable that Lesley Vance and I are really in a relationship," he added in jest. "Wesley was tall, dark, and handsome, with a hard, chiseled body, chocolate brown skin and hair a platinum blond like vanilla. At first glance he didn’t look much like an erudite, but damn was he smart. He was the top scholar of that academic year for good reason. During breaks from study, I’d invite him to run laps with me around the estate’s courtyard, and he’d try to keep up with me. And fail. Try, and fail again, to my endless amusement. But he looked so attractive when he tried. And even more when he took his shirt off and rode his trousers low on his hips as a backhanded tactic to distract me when he figured out that it works on me. He felt through instinct, and just _knew_ , that I swung that way, and so we got to it. He was smart, not only in his scholarly pursuits, but also in matters of the bedroom. He knew all the ways to make my toes curl, to make me moan his name near-instinctively. And that was how I learned in practical measures much of what I know about sex."

"So where is he now? Why aren’t you with him anymore? Parents set you two apart when they found out?"

"Well, not quite. My parents never knew, at least to my knowledge. Perhaps they knew but paid no mind to it," Gusion continued. "Either way, this liaison of ours lasted for a good three months. And then, like everyone else, he had to leave eventually. We’ve never talked since then due to our busy lives and me starting my preparations for the coming-of-age ritual for when I turn twenty-one. A year since we parted ways, I got a message from him telling me that he was already happily engaged to Eudora, the Lightning Mage whom I soon remembered to be the top scholar who stayed over at the estate two years prior. Another year later, and my family chose their bullshit traditions over me as I chose sword over scepter, which then brings me here, to where we are now."

"So do you like it here? Y’know, despite the taboos on what we have?"

"I sure do, although I find that the Clan and the Paxleys aren’t really all that different. I guess it helps that my _family_ sees this Clan as a horde of uncultured barbarians," Gusion said, lacing the word ‘family’ with venom in his tone. "Admittedly, I joined the Clan to spite them for not believing in me. Doing something good for the world through demon slaying is a badass bonus to being here, and having the privilege to have you as my trainer, of course. And I regret nothing."

"So what if we get caught? We’ll be banished and excommunicated as punishment," Alucard laid down the sobering reality to Gusion.

"Then we’d pave our own road and walk it. You and me against the world. I have faith in what we have," Gusion held Alucard’s hand tight, "I don’t mind being banished for the second time if it means I get to have sex with you over and over again."

"Sex? Just sex?" Alucard swiftly let go of Gusion’s hand. "Did you really just think only of your own pleasure? Yeah, I get that it feels amazing for the both of us, but what about me? The parts of me that are more than just about sex? This is the home I’ve _known_ for years!" Alucard’s voice cracked, and he gestured to the walls. "These were the people who held my hand and helped me back up when I was down. They’re the ones who took care of me and rescued me from being tortured by demons when I was a kid. These guys are family to me, and I honestly can’t bear the thought of having to leave them behind." Alucard took a deep breath, holding back tears as nightmares flashed back to his mind. "I’ve lost my real parents long ago. I don’t want to lose my family again…"

"My apologies. I don’t mean to come across as selfish, and I understand your reservations," Gusion said, trying to comfort Alucard as his mentor started to show his emotional vulnerabilities. "I won’t try to rush things too much with you if you don’t want to. I get that we’re different in that you cherish this home you grew up in, whereas I want no more to do with mine. But we’re the same in that we’ve both lived sheltered lives in the safety of large, fortified homes. What I meant to say is that if we do get banished, we’ll be there for each other as we try to navigate a world we don’t know much about except in the context of being dispatched to places for demon slaying missions, or in my case, studying magic. The sex, if you’d ever want it, is really just an amazing bonus."

"But what if it’s true, all those warnings that… that us being gay and us pushing through with this will condemn us to eternal darkness?" Alucard’s voice had become muddled with tears, his façade of stoicism completely falling away in front of Gusion. "For all the laws they have laid down for us against what we’ve just done in a way that seems to come across as hateful and draconic, I understand that their intentions are good. I understand that they’re simply doing all they could to keep us from going to hell as damned souls. It’s really the only way they know, and the only way I knew up until you came along."

"Then we escape hell together and kick tons of demon ass along the way," Gusion said, a gleam of idealism in his tone. "We’d have an entire afterlife to be able to figure out how to do that. Besides, even if we’re no longer in the Clan, we’re still Demon Hunters by heart. It’s what we do. You just need to have faith," Gusion wrapped his arms around the other man, and Alucard reciprocated the hug as though it was instinct, "Faith that this is the right thing to do, the right thing for us. I love you, Alucard, and don’t you ever forget that. Thank you for everything."

Alucard was rendered speechless at the mindset of this man before him. Gusion, so pure, so warm, so brilliant, so precious- this youthful idealism, diligence in his craft, and persistence juxtaposed with a combination of smug confidence, profanity-laced speech patterns, and just how dirty and debauched he could be in the right moments. There was no more denying it; Alucard was falling in love with Gusion, and the feeling was mutual. Sure, Gusion’s problems were merely pinpricks compared to all the things that Alucard had been through, but he could stand to learn a few things from his protégé-turned-boyfriend, such as his comfort in his own skin and how sure he was of himself. Although the two men have only known each other for a week, both of them believed that they could and would make this work. Besides, it took a certain kind of connection to unravel two people and allow them to just be fully vulnerable to each other within such a brief timeline. They wanted to stay in this embrace for longer, to just bask in each other’s warmth, but they both knew that this hug couldn’t last forever because they still had more things to do, more limits to break.

"Come on, Alucard. Let’s go. We have a future to change."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew… Yep, it’s actually easier to master Fanny’s cables than to write good smut – to really capture the raw emotion of the carnal connection of bodies and hearts. But hey, at least I tried, and I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. Truth is, this is my first time going all-out with smut. Usually, I would resort to a fade-to-black type of transition in my regular writing, focusing instead on the emotional and mental aftermath of lovemaking rather than the sex acts themselves. For this fic, I wanted to try a different power dynamic from what I have read in most fanfics: still with the same convention of having the mentor/protégé relationship corresponding to top/bottom, but having the bottom turn out as the more experienced and assertive one during sex. 
> 
> I was actually listening to Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven while I was in the stage of freewriting this fanfic. Moonlight Sonata is also the name of Gusion’s normal skin, which I honestly think is better than his Hairstylist skin, although I like that one too. I feel so much goosebumps just listening to it.
> 
> It was fun doing the research for this fic, especially for the more awkward and imperfect parts for me to really show, not just tell, that Alucard was an inexperienced, repressed virgin up to that point despite his good looks and conventional attractiveness due to his internalized homophobia. It was notably hilarious to read anecdotes of bad kisses and awkward sexual encounters. With that said, I would like to thank Quinn Anderson for her comprehensive guide on how to write smut, which you can read at FFN in the Sherlock category. It helped me a lot to come up with the correct words to describe the actions, imagery, and emotions involved in the sex scenes, both the imagined and the real one.
> 
> This pairing reminds me of another one of my OTPs, Fayt Leingod/Albel Nox from Star Ocean 3. Basically, Fayt Leingod is Gusion and Albel Nox is Alucard. Maria Traydor, who, in one of the possible endings does explicitly become Fayt’s romantic interest, would be Lesley’s equivalent. They all even look like each other and have similar personalities/lore. Alucard’s Fiery Inferno skin looks like Albel’s first alternate costume. Both Alucard and Albel have raspy voices, vampire-like attacks, antihero personalities, and tortured pasts involving dead parents and fire/hell. Fayt and Gusion have the same hairstyle, slender frame, and fighting style of infusing magic with swordsmanship. Maria and Lesley are both overpowered markswomen with strong personalities, leggy figures, unusual hair colours in their default skins, and parent figures who died in their childhood who inspired them to learn how to fight afterwards.


End file.
